Darkness Myth: Marine que Aquarius
by celeronM
Summary: sebuah hadiah tanda kasih sayangnya, yang Camus ingin berikan kepada Milo sebelum ia meninggal..
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello! Setelah mencari-cari firman, wahyu sama ilham (dikata nama orang apa ya.. = = ;)saya dapet cerita untuk fic saya yang ketiga ini. Ilhamnya didapat setelah baca komik Darkness Myth karya Hiroko Kazama ada yang tahu??. Fic saya kali ini tentang Camus dan Milo. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Camus katakan kepada Milo sebelum meninggal.

Tapi terlambat, maut telah menjemputnya. Apakah ia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Milo walaupun hanya bias di dalam mimpi?

Silahkan Membaca..

Disclaimer : Hiroko Kazama and Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Darkness Myth : Marine que Aquarius**

Bulan February masuk ke hari valentine. Tapi entah kenapa masih ada salju yang turun. Hmmm.. Bulan February yang aneh.

Di hari valentine orang-orang menunjukan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada siapa saja. Orang tua, teman, sahabat, orang yang disukai dll.

Tapi di hari valentine, Milo selalu merasa hampa (hampa hatiku..). ia tahu, sekarang ia sudah kembali ceria berkat dorongan teman-teman gold saints lainnya. Tanpa Camus masih ada kehidupan yang ia jalani. Tapi tanpa Camus ia juga merasa hampa. Rasa kangen ingin memeluk sahabatnya sudah tidak bisa. Kasihan Milo..

Ketika pagi hari, sekitar jam 9 ia duduk manis di tangga kuil scorpio. Salju satu per satu turun dari langit. Milo pun menundukan kepalanya dan memasang wajah sedih dan benci.

" Tidak!! Aku benci salju..benci es..benci dingin..benci aurora excecution.. benci warna turquoise..benci aquarius..benci Cam!!"

Milo terhenti sejenak..

"Benci..benar-benar cinta Camus..sudahlah Milo ia sudah tidak ada biarkan saja ia tenang di alam sana" kata Milo dalam hati

Bosan berada di kuil lagipula tidak ada kerjaan. Dari tadi hanya melongo'in salju-salju yang jatuh. Tiba-tiba saja Milo berniat untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke luar Sanctuary. Kemudian dengan semangat. Milo berganti pakaian dan bergegas jalan-jalan keluar.

Selama jalan-jalan..

" huff.. gue pikir jalan-jalan keluar bisa ngilangin rasa bosen! Tauknya sama aja!" gerutu Milo yang sari tadi melihat banyak orang yang pacaran.

Milo layaknya orang yang bingung harus kemana. Ia bingung mau ngapain. Sepanjang jalan toko-toko hanya menawarkan barang-barang berbau valentine. Baginya tidak ada yang menarik disana. Banter-banter cuman makan sama minum doank di starbucks ( ciyee..di yunani dah ada starbucks..*maupromosi*) itupun kalau tidak ada Camus sepi rasanya.

Setelah ia berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah toko antik kecil yang bernama **"Toko Mahorobi" **toko antik yang menarik penglihatannya. Ia melihat dari jendela toko itu banyak boneka-boneka porcelain antik, perabotan antik,lukisan dan masih banyak barang antik lainnya. Rasanya Milo ingin masuk dan melihat-lihat kedalam.

Ketika Milo masuk ke toko itu ia disambut oleh wanita berambut panjang dan keriting parah yang tidak lain adalah pemilik toko Mahorobi.

"selamat dating, silahkan melihat-lihat.." sambut wanita pemilik toko itu (kiwil-kiwil gila)

" Ah iya.. hebat serasa di dunia lain saja.." kata milo tercengang

Milo melihat-lihat boneka-boneka porcelain buatan peransid yang keren itu lalu melihat pajangan dan lukisan antik yang pasti harganya sangat mahal.

Setelah itu ia melihat kerajinan patung dan guci dari keramik tiba-tiba ia terkasan akan patung seorang wanita yang menumpahkan air dari sebuah guci.

"wah..keren sekali seperti lambang dari aquarius" pikirnya

" eh tunggu apa ini ada tulisan di patungnya.."

Ketika ia mengangkat dan melihat dari dekat tulisan yang terdapat di patung Aquarius itu.

"_aquarius_.." baca Milo

" yah!! Gue juga tahu kalo ini pasti patung aquarius!! " Bentak Milo

Karena saking gemesnya tanpa sengaja Milo meretakkan bagian dada sebelah kiri patung itu.

"krakk!!"

"waduuhh..waduuhh.. gimana nih untung gak pecah!"

" Bagaimana, kelihatannya anda suka dengan petung itu?" Tiba-tiba pemilik toko itu menghampiri Milo

" hah!" Milo sangat tekejut

" Anda suka dengan patung itu?"

" emm..emm.. ya suka.." milo masih memegang patung itu sambil menutupi bagian yang retak dengan tangannya.

" Iya..itu patung Marine que Aquarius..patung yang tinggal satu-satunya di dunia"

" waahh.. kalau boleh tahu berapa harganya?"

"785.500 euro"

"oh begitu..ya..sebentar saya lihat-lihat dulu"

"iya.. silahkan..oh ya permisi dulu ada pelanggan lagi"

" _selamat datang, silahkan melihat-lihat_" kata pemilik toko sambil meninggalkan Milo

" apuaaa!!! 785.500 euro!! Bussett!! Mahal banget!! Gua gak bawa duit sebanyak itu!!" gerutu Milo.

Tanpa rasa bersalah ia langsung meletakan patung itu ke tempat semula lalu meninggalkan toko itu dengan berlari kencang.

Setelah ia pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut ia kembali ke Sanctuary.

"huff..padahal cuman patung setinggi paling gak 12 centi tapi mahalnya mak bujreett!! Masa gue pegang aja langsung retak!! Imitasi kali ya.." gerutu milo yang hamper sampai di kuil aries.

Setibanya di kuil aries Milo melihat Mu sedang memperbaiki sesuatu.

" hai Mu! Eh lagi ngapain?"

"eh ada milo..ini lagi ngebetulin patung ini tadi jatoh..trus kepalanya putus"

Ketika Milo melihat patung yang sedang diperbaiki oleh Mu

" Hah!!! Itu kan patung Marine que Aquarius!!"

"Lho kamu tahu mil??"

"tahu! Beli dimana patung itu?"

"di toko antik Mahorobi"

" haahh!!? Kapan Mu??"

"Baru aja.."

"baru aja..?? emang lo kesananya jam berapa?"

"hmm.. jam 2 deh kayaknya.."

" Hah!! Itu kan jam yang sama pas gue dateng ke toko itu.."

Pikir milo

"kamu kenapa mil.."

" Lo emang ga nge-liat gue di dalem toko itu??"

"nggak tuh.. tokonya sepi mil..kayaknya cuman aku yang ada disitu.."

" Masa? Terus.. oh iya patungnya! Pas lo liat pasti udah ada retakannya kan??"

" nggak kok mil..masih mulus kok"

" Hahh!! Yang bener aja.." pikir milo lagi

"kamu kenapa bengong mil? Muka kamu kok jadi pucat tuh.."

"Ah..iya Mu..sudah dulu ya..mau balik ke kuil dulu.."

" oh iya..daa milo.."

Setelah meninggalkan kuil Aries. Milo harus melewati kuil Taurus. Tiba-tiba saja aldebaran menghampiri Milo.

" hai milo.." tegur aldebaran

" Hai juga Al!" balas Milo

"lihat apa yang abis gue beli barusan.."

"apaan Al??"

"look! Patung Marine que Aquarius!"

"Apa!!" Pikir milo yg 2 kali lipat kaget

"katanya tinggal satu-satunya di dunia.."

"jangan bilang lo beli di toko Mahorobi!!"

" iya..gua beli disana.."

"Jam berapa lo kesana??"

"jam berapa ya? Sekitar jam 2 deh.."

" Al! apa lo gak liat gue ama Mu di dalem toko itu!?"

"nggak Mil, sepi tokonya cuman ada gue doank disitu.."

"masa sih Al? padahal gue juga ada disitu!!"

"mana? Gue gak liat..ciyee..lagian orang kayak lo dateng ke toko antik juga ya.."

" patungnya! Lo liat ada retakan di patungnya gak??"

"nggak tuh..nih liat masih mulus.."

"Gue gak percaya!!" teriak Milo

"Eh..lo kenapa mil??"

"Al cek lagi!! Pasti ada retakan di patung itu!!"

"dimananya sih mil..gak ada..nih kalo gak percaya cek aja sendiri" sambil nyosorin patungnya ke Milo

"nggak Al!! gue gak mau sentuh patung itu!!"

" lo kok jadi aneh gitu sih mil?"

"Gue enggak mau liat patung itu lagi!!" kemudian Milo langsung pergi ninggalin aldebaran.

"ckckck.. tuh anak kenapa lagi? Kayaknya depresi lagi tuh milo"

Setelah Milo ninggalin kuil Taurus akhirnya dia nyampe juga di kuil Gemini. Kelihatannya saga sedang membereskan kuilnya. Ketika milo sampai di kuil Gemini ia tak sengaja tersandung oleh buku-buku yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Bruukk!!" suara Milo yang terjatuh

"ada siapa itu!!" teriak saga

"aduuuhh..atit nih..aduuhh..mak nyuss" Milo merintih kesakitan

"Oh Milo..kirain siapa.." saga lalu membantu milo bangun dari jatuh

"aduuhh.. makasih ga.."

"Makanya kalo jalan tuh liat-liat dulu.."

"ya maap..abis kuil lu gelap banget gue ampe gatau kalo banyak buku berserakan.."

" oh..hahaha.. sorry ya gue lagi beres-beres.."

"tumben.."

"iya..kotor banget nih kuil,mana si kanon jarang nge-bersihin jadinya banyak debu deh..dan gara-gara banyak debu..patung yang baru aja gue beli..jadi kena debu gini.."

" Oh shit!! Kenapa semua orang disini punya patung Marine que Aquarius !!"

"lho? Apa iya? Masa iya? Apa iya? Bukannya ini patung yg tinggal satu-satunya di dunia?"

"NO COMMENT!!" milo langsung ninggalin saga dan kuil Gemini.

"eh Milo!! Tunggu!! Laaah tuh anak malah ngacir,,bantuin gue dulu kek"

Setelah Milo ke kuil Gemini ia tiba di kuil Cancer disana Deathmask juga punya patung Marine que Aquarius padahal DM mana suka sama benda antik macem patung-patung keramik..mungkin satu-satunya benda antik menurut dia ya kepala manusia..

Di kuil Leo, Aiolia juga asyik sama patung kuil Virgo, Shaka yang gak pernah beranjak dari meditasinya di kursi teratainya dia kecuali kalo keadaan darurat. Tiba-tiba patung antik itu bisa ada disampingnya dia. Emangnya Shaka masih ada niat ke toko antic beli patung kayak gitu bukannya beli atribut kebudha-an.

Apalagi hal ajaib di kuil Libra, padahal sama sekali gak ada orang dan Roushi sedang berada di Rozan,China tapi patung itu terpampang jelas di meja kuil Libra.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya dengan patung Marine que Aquarius itu? Kenapa dari tadi patung itu selalu menghantuiku dan seperti mengikutiku terus?Apakah karena aku sudah merusakkan patung itu dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku? tapi apakah ada hubungannya dengan Aquarius Camus..?

Milo selalu bertanya-tanya hingga ia muak atas kejadian aneh ini. Rasanya kepala ini mau pecah dia ingin beristirahat di kuilnya. Milo terus berlari menuju kuil Scorpio. Segera ingin cepat –cepat merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menghilangkan stress di kepalanya.

Tapi, ketika ia sudah menuju ke kuil Scorpio. Kecepatan larinya sangat cepat hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti di kuilnya sendiri.

"ada apa ini!! Kakiku tidak bisa berhenti !! sial!! Ada apa ini!! Berhenti!! Berhenti kataku!!" teriak milo..

sayangnya ia tidak bisa berhenti di ia malah menerobos kuilnya begitu saja entah apa yang telah mengendalikan kakinya..

* * *

Bersambung..

Next chapter!! segera!!..masih tentang misteri tentang patung Marine que Aquarius itu..


	2. Chapter 2

Hello.. balik lagi!! Ini kelanjutan dari cerita Darkness Myth-nya…

Met baca oke…

**Darkness Myth : Marine que Aquarius**

*Flashback*

"_ada apa ini!! Kakiku tidak bisa berhenti !! sial!! Ada apa ini!! Berhenti!! Berhenti kataku!!" teriak milo.._

_sayangnya ia tidak bisa berhenti di ia malah menerobos kuilnya begitu saja entah apa yang telah mengendalikan kakinya.._

Berlari dan terus berlari hingga meninggalkan kuil scorpionya dan menuju kuil ia sampai di kuil sagitarius sekali lagi ia melihat patung Marine que Aquarius itu terpampang kembali di meja kuil sagitarius. Padahal Aiolos sudah lama meninggal. Tapi sejak kapan patung itu juga berada di kuil sagitarius.

Berlari menuju kuil Capricorn, Shura juga memiliki patung itu, anehnya ia malah menyayangi patung itu dari pada pedang excaliburnya.

Milo sudah kehabisan tenaga. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Tapi Milo masih harus berlari ke kuil Aquarius. Jawaban atas kejadian semua ini, kejadian aneh yang selalu menghantuinya. Semua terungkap apabila ia sidah sampai di kuil Aquarius.

" Kuil Aquarius.!!"

Milo berlari semakin cepat, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

Sesampainya di kuil berlarinya berkurang dan ia sudah berhenti disitu.

" akhirnya terhenti juga di kuil Aquarius..*hosh..hosh..*" Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena saking lelahnya ia berlari.

" Milo.."

"Milo.." seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya

" Hah? Suara? Suara itu, seperti suara Camus.." Milo yang mendengar suara it dengan sigap terbangun. Tiba-tiba saja dihadapan Milo patung Marine que Aquarius itu berubah menjadi raksasa.

" Milo..Ayo ikut denganku!!"

" Apa!! Patung yang ukurannya kurang lebih 12 cm itu bisa berubah menjadi sebesar itu!!" Milo masih tercengang dan tiba-tiba saja badannya kaku untuk digerakkan.

" Ayo ikut denganku.."

" Apa-apan ini! Hei! Siapa yang telah membuat ilusi konyol semacam ini!!"

" kalau kau ingin tahu..itu temanmu sendiri.."

" temanku? Temanku siapa?"tanya Milo

Patung Marine que Aquarius itu lalu menumpahkan air yang sangat deras dari guci raksasanya

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu siapa yang telah membuat perkara ini.." jelas sang patung

" Byuuurrssshhh!!" air tumpah dan membanjiri lantai kuil Aquarius

" Ahh!!! Badanku!! Badanku kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan!!"

Milo yang mencoba ingin lari tapi tidak bisa dan hanya terdiam di tempatnya saja.

" Sial! Airnya tiba-tiba saja sudah sepinggangku.."

"Byurrrsssshhh!!!" air masih mengalir dengan deras dari guci itu seakan tidak ada habisnya.

" tolong..tolong aku!! Siapa saja tolong aku!! Badanku tidak bisa bergerak!!" rintih Milo.

Lama kelamaan air semakin meninggi dan sudah tidak ada celah lagi untuk kabur.

" tolong aku.!!."Milo masih berteriak minta tolong padahal air sudah setinggi dadanya.

" Maaf..maafkan aku kalau begitu!! Aku..aku bersalah!! Aku yang salah!!" Teriak Milo

" Mengapa kau meminta maaf padaku?" tanya patung itu

" Aku yang salah!! Aku tidak bertanggung jawab karena telah merusakkanmu!!"

" kau tidak salah..bukannya kamu tidak sengaja?"

" Tapi kan aku sudah merusakkanmu.."

Air sudah semakin tinggi. Kini air sudah siap untuk menenggelamkan Milo.

" Ya sudahlah.. sudah berakhir.. ini ajalku..sedih sekali mati konyol karena tenggelam disini" pikir Milo.

" Mungkin ini hukuman atas perbuatanku.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.. aku minta maaf.." kata Milo di dalam hatinya yang sudah pasrah

Lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Menerima dengan pasrah bahwa air akan menenggelamkannya.

" Byurrssshhh!!!!!"

Air pun sudah meninggi dan akhirnya berhasil menenggelamkan Milo seperti Athena yang terkurung di Main Blood Wina. Milo meronta-ronta karena ia tidak bisa bernafas. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Lama-lama ia akan mati lemas.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggill namanya kembali.

" Milo.."

" Milo.. kau dengar aku?"

" siapa itu? disaat seperti ini ada seseorang?" pikir Milo setengah sadar

" tenang aku akan menyeretmu"

" kau..siapa kau?" kata Milo lemas

" peganglah tanganku Milo.."

Akhirnya dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri Milo langsung memegang tangan seseorang yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

Kemudian Milo pun terselamatkan berkat pertolongan orang itu. Setelah itu ia tersadar dari pingsannya dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

" Milo.. akhirnya kau sudah sadar?"

" hah..kamu.. ada seseorang kamu..kamu kan!!"

" Iya ini aku Camus.."

" Camus!! Su..sudah lama sekali!!" Milo langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

" Milo.. maaf ya aku yang telah membuat ilusi konyol ini.."

" jadi semua ini perbuatanmu Camus..!!"

" iya..ini ulahku.. Milo aku memanggilmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku kakatakan"

" memangnya kau ini mau bilang apa?"

" terimakasih..terimakasih banyak karena kamu mau jadi sahabatku selama 14 tahun ini..kamu setia menemaniku..padahal terkadang aku menyepelekanmu..aku bersifat kasar dan dingin terhadapmu..aku ingin sekali mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku padamu.."

" jadi hanya ucapan terimakasih? Kamu sampai menyiksa aku seperti ini!?"

" Tidak juga..tapi sebenarnya memang ini tujuanku.."

" kau ini memang dari dulu menyebalkan! Tidak habis pikir aku..sudahlah kan aku mau jadi sahabatmu karena ikhlas tanpa paksaan sama sekali"

" untuk itulah sebelum aku meninggal aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada mu..tapi terlambat..aku pergi duluan rasanya jika belum mengucapkan hal ini seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati.."

" apa maksudnya" pikir milo

" rasanya, didadaku ini seperti ada suatu retakan.."

" retakkan??"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan retakan di dada patung Marine que Aquarius.

" jadi, ternyata begitu retakan di dada patung itu..maksidnya retakan yang ada di dada Camus..lalu hubungan patung itu apa?" pikir Milo kembali

" kau kenapa hanya diam saja..?"

" ah tidak..tidak.."

" aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu..anggap saja hadiah di hari kasih sayang.."

" hadiah?"

"setelah kau sadar nanti kau akan juga tahu, benda yang selama ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini semua.."

" wah..kalau begitu terimakasih.."

" oh iya nanti Hyoga yang akan memberikannya padamu.."

"sekali lagi terimakasih.."

"sama-sama.. Milo sudah ya.. waktunya sudah habis.."

" hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Turunilah tangga itu..tangga yang akan mengantarkanmu ke duniamu, Milo"

" tapi, waktunya singkat sekali..aku kan masih ingin bersamamu.."

"maaf kau harus pergi.."

" apa maksudmu camus!?"

" cepat pergi!!"

" Tidak.!!"

" Dasar keras kepala! Cepat pergi!!"

"Tidak ak-"

Tiba-tiba Camus mendorong Milo hingga ia terjatuh ke tangga

" WHOAA!!!"

" Maaf ya Milo..tapi kau harus pergi!!"

"Aaaaaa!!! Kenapa kau mendorongku Camus.."

"selamat tinggal Milo..terimakasih kau mau menjadi sahabatku.. Scorpio Milo…kaulah sahabatku, karena kamu sahabatku..kamulah.."

" Camuss!!!"

" Kamulah kebanggaanku Milo!!!" Teriak Camus sambil meneteskan air matanya.

" Apa? Aku..aku kebanggaannya.."

"selamat jalan Milo.."

" Tunggu apa maksudnya?"

"Camus!! Apa maksudmu!!"

"Camus.."

"Camus!!"

" Camuuuusss!!!!"

" Milo san.."

"Milo san sadarlah.."

" Milo san..sadar.."

" Camus!! Camus!!"

" Milo san bangun!! Sadar Milo san.."

" Camuusss!!!" tiba-tiba Milo tersadar dan membuka matanya

" Hah? Hyoga!? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"aku mendapat panggilan dari sensei camus untuk datang kesini.."

"panggilan? Dia juga dipanggil Camus.." pikir Milo

" Lalu sekarang aku ada dimana?" Tanya Milo

" sekarang Milo san ada di kuil Aquarius..aku kaget sewaktu menemukan Milo san sudah tergeletak di tangga dan diselimuti salju, ku pikir kalau Milo san terjatuh dari tangga..makanya aku membawamu kesini"

" Begitu ya.. tadi aku juga terjatuh dari tangga di mimpiku malah ternyata beneran jatuh di tangga.." celetuk Milo

" khihhihihi…" Hyoga tertawa kecil

" Aduuhh.. kepalaku jadi sakit.."

" Milo san..begini..sebenarnya ada yang mau aku kadih ke Milo san.."

"hah? Apa itu?"

" ini.." sambil memberikan patung Marine que Aquarius ke Milo

"ini kan..patung Marine que Aquarius"

"iya..guruku ingin memberikan ini padamu..sebelum ia meninggal beliau berpesan kepadaku agar memberikan patung ini kepadamu"

"aku..sudah tahu itu Hyoga..Camus juga bilang begitu kok kepadaku.."

" Ca..camuss.." Milo mulai menitihkan air mata

" Milo san.."

"eh..kok tiba-tiba menangis ya..hahahaha.." Milo mencoba menghibur dirinya.

" sudahlah Milo san.."

Air mata Milo dengan sendirinya jatuh membasahi pipinya sudah diusap berkali-kali tetap saja jatuh juga. Menangis sambil memandangi patung yang ia genggam.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat patung pemberian Camus itu masih bagus dan berkilau. Tidak ada satu pun goresan, retakan, serta kecacatan lainnya. Padahal ia teringat kalau ia sudah meretakkan patung itu.

Sejenak Milo berkata dalam hatinya " Camus..kau pasti setia sekali merawat dengan baik patung ini pasti kau juga menyimpan patung ini di bukan sembarang tempat.."

Pada keesokan harinya aku dan Hyoga pergi menziarahi makam Camus. Mendoakannya agar ia selalu tenang dan damai disana. Lalu, tentang kejadian misterius itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di akhirnya dengan tidak jelasnya aku bertanya kepada goldsaints yang lain kecuali Aphrodite, Dohko dan Aiolos tentunya. Mengenai kejadian kemarin. Sungguh aneh tidak ada satu pun gold saints yang tahu tentang patung itu ataupun kejadian mereka kemarin yang ada hubungannya dengan patung itu. Benar-benar tidak ada satupun yang tahu dan ingat. Hebat! Seakan-akan memori mereka tentang kejadian kemarin sudah terhapus begitu saja. Aku saja sampai bisa begitu.

Kemudian, daripada aku masih memikirkan kejadian itu lebih baik aku duduk dibawah rindangnya oleh semilir angin yang mengibaskan -goyangkan rerumputan, dedaunan serta bunga-bunga. Wewangian hangat musim semi pun tercium di hidungku. Sambil menikmati itu semua aku pun menulis sesuatu di buku diary-ku.

_February, 15__th_

_Salju..tanpa aba-aba langsung hilang begitu saja. Aneh bukan? Setelah itu langsung digantikan oleh mudim semi. Musim macam apa itu? Tidak bisa dipikirkan secara logis._

_Untuk sahabatku Camus..terimakasih atas hadiahnya. Aku berjanji akan merawatnya hingga akhir hayatku. Oh iya..aku terus berpikir dan berpikir kalau kejadian aneh yang kualami itu seperti kejadian spiritualku bersamamu. Sampai-sampai entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa toko antik yang kudatangi waktu itu seperti ada hubungannya._

" Buukk!!" kemudian Milo langsung berhenti menulis dan segera menutup buku diary-nya. Kemudian ditemani oleh hembusan angin Milo berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan pohon itu menuju kuilnya untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Saint of Scorpio.

Darkness Myth

Cerita: Marine que Aquarius / selesai

**Notice:**

Maaf ya…maaf banget atas lamanya mempublikasikan kelanjutan cerita ini karena seperti biasa saya sibuk kembali!! Sial!! Wehehehehe…

Saya juga minta maaf untuk setting cerita ini yg sungguh tak jelas..saya aja ragu-ragu untuk buat cerita ini..malah tadi mau dihapus..tapi, lanjutlah! Buat menyenangkan para pembaca SS fanfic. Sekali lagi maaf ya..namanya juga penpic kadang nyeleweng jauh..

Ya sudah itu sekian dari saya, hope u like this story and thank you..^^

Cayooo!!! Untuk yuki yg dah bikin gerakan pecinta SS klo perlu bikin groupnya ya..yg indo..hahaha..ajak2 saya oke..!!


End file.
